


Favorite

by chromsama



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, very short fluff, yu gets over analytical over a piece of paper WHAT ELSE IS NEW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromsama/pseuds/chromsama
Summary: "What's your favorite color, partner?"





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello!! 
> 
> yeesh....this is very short.....and it's not November......I'm so far behind on my writing prompts /sob
> 
> ANYWHO, I had a prompt about colors and I wanted to try doing this with souyo. I think I failed. /sob BUT I PROMISED SOMEONE VERY SWEET I WOULD UPLOAD MY SOUYO SNIPPETS...NO MATTER WHAT....
> 
> it's a brief read, but I hope someone enjoys!! ;w;

Orange was the first colored paper he picked out at random.

That night was a particular rainy night. Yu’s nerves still tensed up, despite knowing for a fact no one was going to show up on the Midnight Channel. Mitsuo Kubo was locked behind bars, and Adachi assured them that the police had it under control.

So...what was the overwhelming sense of _fear_ that Yu was feeling?

He tried to shake it off; this must be a side effect of going into the TV so much. He needed to do something to brush his anxiety away.

Searching around his confined room, Yu’s eyes rested on the box of unfolded origami cranes. Sighing in relief, he began working his hands diligently.

Hours of attentive folding passed, Yu’s eyes beginning to strain from the bright paper that was almost blinding now. He still hadn’t met his quota, but couldn’t bare to look at another sheet of empty white again. Setting that paper box aside, he reached for another, similar box, stashed beneath his desk. He blindly stuck his hand inside it and pulled out the first thing he touched.

He stared at it for a while.

...Orange was Yosuke’s favorite color, wasn’t it?

Everything about Yosuke _was_ orange.

His beloved headphones that draped over his shoulders everyday that almost seemed like they were surgically implanted in his skin. The thick frames of his glasses he wore whenever they ventured into the TV, hiding the fierce look in his eyes whenever he summoned Jiraiya. Even his sense of fashion had tinges of the color, from his casual clothes to his work uniform.

It was a color that _screamed_ for your attention; bright, intense, and, maybe to some, irritating to the eyes. To Yu though, it was a color that dyed the sky when the sun retired in the horizon, complemented with hues of red that put his soul to ease. It was short-lived before twilight took over, but it was spectacular to take in. Red was a scorching heat, but orange was a gentle warmth that kissed his skin and touched his soul. It radiated happiness.

At that moment, it all made sense.

Yosuke _was_ orange.

Yu felt flustered, suddenly forgetting about the mechanics of folding origami cranes, but as he was putting the cranes away, he recalled Yosuke’s question months ago:

_“What’s your favorite color, partner?”_

He had an answer.

  
Yosuke _is_ his favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> side note: I told my fiance this prompt idea and he said "like, colors of the wind kind of thing?" and I laughed at my own joke "Yosukahontas". It was very sad I KNOW, haha. 
> 
> Thank you [LittleStraySheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStraySheep) for encouraging me to write more souyo and the idea. <':
> 
> Thank you for reading!! _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
